


Incorporeal

by seraphic_sadist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Light Angst, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson | Ph1lza, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_sadist/pseuds/seraphic_sadist
Summary: Tommy goes mining with Wilbur for the last time.(some light Ghostbur and Tommy angst oneshot)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Incorporeal

**Author's Note:**

> very unmotivated but this was nice to spew out.

“Tommy?”

“Hello Wilbur.”

While Tommy’s eyes darted away from the paled face before him, Wilbur’s clueless expression stayed fixated on the child before him. 

Pushing past the ghost, he felt his arm phase though the arm of this brother. It felt cold. Wilbur felt so cold. 

He sighed, he couldn’t avoid talking to Wilbur forever. Tommy cleared his thirst, turning towards him, “what’s it like being untouchable?”

Wilbur’s mouth went agape in a pause, then his breathy laugh mixed with wisps of the wind, “incorporeal, Tommy,” he corrected, “I’m incorporeal.”

“Same shit y’know.”

His laughter stopped, “I mean it’s strange, sure it’s strange, but it’s comforting.”

“Yeah,” Tommy commented, struggling to remain focused, “yeah I bet it is.”

The uncomfortable silence was lingering as Tommy turned away, going back to his business of mining. And to his luck, with Wilbur trailing- floating behind.

Sounds of blocks breaking echoed around the long and thin hallway. Wilbur’s humming followed suit. 

“I feel relaxed.”

Tommy continued to break through the iron.

“Mhm.”

The metal was heard clinking as he continued to swing his pickaxe.

“I feel... relieved even.”

A clear expression of annoyance struck his face, breathing laboured into a purposeful huffing.

“Sure.”

This couldn’t be going any slower.

“I finally feel at peace.”

The resonating sound of a pickaxe dropping to the floor shatter through the hall.

“It’s all so—”

“Can you shut up!”

An angry expression faced Wilbur’s puzzled look, he was just talking with his brother, why had Tommy gotten so angry? 

“I don’t understand.”

“You,” Tommy jabbed his finger forwards, only instead of stopping at Wilbur’s chest, it phased through. The sudden cold made him jump back by fear, the surprise step back had him stumbling backwards landing straight on the dug up cobble. Scraping his calf, he hissed at the sting, “God Wilbur, you are the reason I have to be fucking down here!”

He titled his head right, a single laugh escaped his lips, “Tommy I don’t remember anything alive Wil did, but whatever it was, I’m sorry-”

“You’re not though, you’re just not because you don’t understand it. You don’t _know_ what you’re sorry for.”

“I’m sorry for you.”

“Don’t be!” He snapped, “be sorry for Niki and Fundy! Your best friend who you know every single detail about, the woman who constantly talks to your son that you BARELY remember.”

Wilbur was taken aback, “please stop it.”

“Be sorry for Phil.” Tommy continued, not showing signs of slowing down, “dad used his wings to save you from the blast. They burned half off, they’ll take forever to heal. Even then, they may never work again.” He threw his arms in the air, “and you still made him kill you!”

“You’re lying,” his voice cracked, “you’re lying to me like everyone else.”

Tommy scoffed, “Technoblade was beyond saving from the beginning. He already had his mind up from the moment he joined us, but Tubbo?” He glared at Wilbur, “you don’t even get the _privilege_ of knowing why you better be fucking sorry for Tubbo.”

The two just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

“Are you done proving my point?”

Confusion glazed his face, “what the fuck are you talking about.”

Wilbur gazed down at his hands, shaking, but his voice was still strong, “you just explained every reason I should feel sorry for you. I hurt you, your friends, and our family.”

Tommy stiffened at his realization.

“Fuck you.”

The hoarseness of his voice shocked both of them, yet they chose to ignore it. After composing himself, he passed through Wilbur one last time. Storming down the hall, he struggled to maintain his expression of red hot anger, as Tommy felt the surge of cold lapse through his body once more. 

Hell it was suffocating. 

The sounds of stomping faded out as Wilbur was left alone in the dark confines. Sighing one last time, he caught himself phasing upwards back to the surface, but he stopped himself. If he was going to fix the relationship between him and his friends and family, he had to make everything seem normal again. Adjusting himself to the stone beneath his feet, Wilbur took soundless steps forwards. 

Wilbur may be incorporeal, but he is not stupid. 

He was going to fix this. He has to.

He has to try.


End file.
